Falling
by zombietron
Summary: A little rendition never hurt anyone. Riku & Sora.


**Falling**  
_You know the rules.  
I own nothing.  
But this crazy idea of mine._

_-- _

Falling-- that's all I ever do. Falling into the never-ending darkness of this **unwavering** love. Nothing around me but empty promises and lies. Where is the light that I seek? The warmth of your voice.. Your touch. I outstretch a hand as if to grasp that "light". But I grasp nothing. Nothing but darkness. And the last thing I see before I open my heart and let the darkness in is... Those ocean blue eyes that belong to you.. my light.

**--**

I see you there. Standing before me.. You have a smirk on your face.. Suddenly memories of us from before haunt my mind. They. Won't. Get. Out. I scream obscenities at you.. and watch pain flash for a second in those emerald green orbs. Then I feel sorry.. Sorry for the pain I caused you... Sorry for the lies they told you. **Just plain fucking sorry.** But you don't seem to see that.. You look past my apologies as something.. Something to capture you.. Then you fade away again. **Don't leave.** But you do anyway...

**--**

It's almost the end and I see you there with your new friends. She was right; you **don't **need me. You don't need her either.. Not when you've got other people to replace us. Seeing you.. Smiling. You're happy. I'm not. You've got new people to **care** about you. I don't. I've got people who only **use** me to my fullest extent and then just.. Cast me away. I'm so sick.. So sick and tired of being used. You used me too, didn't you? You used my ideas, my plans to get away from that damned island. Most painfully... You used my heart.

**--**

It's not like that at all... It wasn't my fault I had to be the bearer of something that I didn't really want to do. I look into your pained green eyes, sadness... Then in a flash, anger. You come charging towards me and that first hit.. It hurts. I let you hit me a few more times thinking that soon you would calm down... Soon you'd be the person you used to be... Then they come and save me. My... new friends or, the people I replaced you and her with, or so you like to call them... But I haven't replaced you with anyone. I just..

**--**

Blood. **Yours.** I look at my stained hands and then I look at you... You're there. On the ground. Bleeding. And I caused it. **I**** caused the pain you're going through...** But the voice inside my head tells me that you deserve it. I fight back against it.. But it's so strong that I am forced to believe it. Forced to believe the lies.. Whatever happened to me? I.. I used to be able to control myself and now.. I walk away from you and your new companions... Torn between darkness and light. _Is that all I am?_

**--**

You hurt me. Hurt me, **hurt me**, _hurt me_. The tears flow freely from my eyes leaving wet trails upon my face. I cower into a little ball and cry my damn eyes out. The bleeding stopped but I still feel it. The anger you filled your blows with. Such anger... It's wrong. Wrong, **wrong,**_wrong_. Everthing's wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. _You're_ not supposed to be this way. It's all... It's all...

**--**

My fault. **I blame myself for everything.** If I hadn't had that stupid idea. That stupid idea that caused everything... Maybe... If I didn't have that plan maybe we'd still be back on the island. But I stop having doubts as he uses me again. Telling me lies.. What I want to hear.. But a voice in the back of my head tells me that I don't want to hear it. Shut up, I tell it and it listens. For awhile that is. Then **he** brings me back to reality. He's talking about getting rid of you once and for all...

**--**

He's almost dead he's almost gone. He's almost disappeared.. I walk towards him with the blade in my hand. Just one more hit and he's dead... Just one more hit and you'd come back to me. Perfect as you were before all of this.. Sure you'd have a few flaws but.. _Perfect_ nonetheless...

**--**

The ending wasn't what I thought it would be. He died, you died, she died. What the hell? I might as well say they all died. Even me... But the words. Those damn words inside my head just **would not go away.** Stupid words... Just let me die, damn it. Stop... Stop.. Blaming me for everything. I already blame myself...

**--**

I crawl into the darkness and find you. You're just lying there.. Eyes closed.. Pained expression. A nightmare? Maybe..

**--**

I wake up to find myself **in**_your_**arms**. It was your scent that called to me.. Something like.. The island. The sand, the breezes, the trees, the paopu fruit... You realize I'm awake and you instantly let go of me. And I'm falling, _again_. But this time.. This time you catch me. A smile forms on my lips as you hug me close to your chest. I can feel your heart beating. I can _hear_ your heart beating. A sign that says... **You're alive.**

Suddenly your shirt that I was clinging onto... _Fades away_. What's happening? **Don't leave me..** You just found me.. Don't go. Don't go so.. Quickly. I frantically search in the darkness for something to hold onto and.. My hands reach something soft.. and warm. I grab onto it, thinking it's you, and bury my head into "your" chest. But those words...

**"He who knows nothing... Understands nothing.." **

And I'm falling, yet again into darkness.

--

This is my little rendition of Kingdom Hearts. It's about... a year old... And I know.. That the ending got a little weak...


End file.
